


Fall with me

by Okkmadz13



Category: harrystyles - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Hot, Love, Romance, Sex, arrogant, badboy, highschool, plsread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okkmadz13/pseuds/Okkmadz13
Summary: He’s dangerous. She’s innocent. He’s the bad boy. she’s the new girl.
Relationships: isaac and maddi, jessica and rosie, maddi and ryder, sam and chase





	1. chapter one

I’ve been standing in the bathroom looking at my reflection for at least twenty minutes now. Okay, maybe it’s been ten minutes but time feels like it’s going by so fast but so slow all at the same time. It’s the first day of school. Well, at least for me it is. Technically the first day was a week ago. But my stubborn ass has been putting off going. In my defense, I’m scared. Yeah I might sound like a child but being shy and going to a school where I have no friends is not sitting right with me. I mean, what if I embarrass myself? That’s actually a very realistic thought considering how clumsy I am. I get it from my dad. 

Where I come from, everyone knows everyone. It was a small town. I loved it because it felt like I was never alone. There was always someone for me to lean on. Here? I don’t have that. Of course I have my aunt, but she’s not going to school with me. That would just be humiliating. 

Taking a deep breath, I take one last glance in the mirror and begin walking downstairs. 

Quickly grabbing my bag and swinging it over my shoulder I head to the door and reach for the door, but before I have a chance to turn the knob, my aunt calls for me. Maybe this is a sign I shouldn't go? Shut up you’re going. Fuck I know.

“Oh you’re leaving already? Do you want a ride?” 

I don’t turn around to face her. Instead I open the door and respond with a quick “No, I think I’ll walk” and slam the door shut. 

As I walk to school my phone vibrates in my pocket. Swiftly pulling it out, I see a text from my best friend back at home. Wherever that even is anymore.

Gary: Is today the day? Is the maddi cheshire actually going to school? 

I roll my eyes but smile slightly at his text. Gary has been by my side since we were in diapers. He’s like the brother I never had, I can count on him for anything. He never would let me down. 

Before sending him a reply my eyes shoot to the time.

7:15

Are you fucking kidding me? I thought I left with enough time to make it to first period on time. School starts at 7:20 and I’m still fifteen minutes away from the building. Yeah you guessed it. I'm going to be late. Which means? I’m going to be drawing attention to myself when I walk my dumbass through the door. 

All I can think of is how everyones going to stare at me as I enter class. The fear motivates me to walk faster. Well, more like to start running. Which is not fun with a heavy backpack by the way that shits breaking my back.

I finally reached the building after eight minutes of sprinting. I did cross country at my old school so I don’t mind running. I actually really enjoy it. 

I walk up to the front doors and shove them open. As I enter the building panting like a dog on a hot summer day, I start to walk to which I’m assuming is the front office.

A red head sits at the window typing away on her laptop. I knock on the glass and she looks up at me. My face is flushed and you can see the sweat sitting on my skin. Great. Hopefully it's not picture day. 

“Are you Maddi?”  
I nod my head and force a “Im so sorry I’m late and skipped the first week of school” smile. 

“You can come in the doors to your left”

When I enter the room, the woman gathers a stack of papers and hands them to me.

“Some of these papers need to be signed by your mom or dad. The first page is your schedule. Good luck.”

The blood drains from my rosey burning hot face. 

Dad. I don’t have one anymore. 

“Thanks so much”

It only takes me two minutes to find my first period class which I am grateful for. I can hear the noisy classroom before even opening the door. Without a second thought I push the door open and everything goes silent. 

A man standing at the front of the classroom stops writing on the board and turns to me. 

“Can I help you?” Yeah I’m in your fucking class. 

I nod my head. 

“Yeah, I'm in your class. I’m Maddi.” without another word he hands me a packet and proceeds teaching. 

I take a quick look around the room and realize how most of the seats are taken. Except one all the way in the back. 

My skin feels like it's on fire as I walk to the back of the classroom and pray that I don’t trip over my feet and cause a scene. I take my seat and place my bag on the ground.  
The girl in front of me turns around with a genuine smile.

“Hey. what's your name?” she whispers. Her carmel soft eyes stare at me so intensely that it makes me want to look away. Her blonde curls fall perfectly on her shoulders. 

“Maddi.” 

“ I’m Sam, whats your next class? I can walk you.” she says flashing me a smile

“I think I have anatomy.” 

“No way me too!” She squeals loudly, interrupting the teacher who has yet to give me his name.

He turns around from the whiteboard glaring daggers at me and even though I’m in the back of the class, I feel like I can feel the look hes giving.

“Causing trouble on your first day Miss Chesire?”

I shake my head no, trying to sink far into my chair and hope that I’ll disappear. Some students turn around to look at me. They laugh and turn back around. My face feels hot. I feel nauseous. 

“Words Miss Chesire. Use your words, you’re not a toddler.” What the fuck? Give me a break

“Jesus give me a break.” 

Silence. Then the bell rings. Thank fuck. I get up grab my bag and dart towards the door in case pissy pants tries to talk to me. As I exit the class I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Sam with a grin on her sun kissed face. 

“Holy shit. Your first day and you’re already telling Mr Sherman off? I like you, you’re cool.” Huh. So that's what his name is. 

I shrug my shoulders unsure of what to say.   
“You’re shy I’m assuming. But, don’t worry I can fix that.” 

Before I can respond something hard slams into my back causing me to go forward and falling on my knees.

Quickly standing up I turn around to face the asshole who knocked me over. I don’t know if it’s Sam or what but I’m suddenly feeling confident and badass. 

“Watch where you’re fucking going.” I shout at the guy who bumped into me

My mouth drops open when I’m met with two piercing green eyes. His jaw clenches and before he gets a word out I’m being dragged down the hallway by Sam. Those eyes stuck on my mind. His face. 

“Alright new girl there’s one thing you need to know.” Sam pasues taking a deep breath as we stop at what I’m assuming is her locker. 

“Don’t mess with him. Just trust me okay? You seem nice and he’s not.” Him? he?

My face retorts in confusion. The guy back there definitely does not scare me. He didn’t even reply. I mean, I was dragged away before he could but still. I only saw him for three seconds but for some reason I want to see him more. For fucks sake I don’t even know his name. 

“Who? What’s so bad about him?” 

Sam sighs.

“Trust me. You don’t want to know.”


	2. chapter two

For the most part, the first day of school was not terrible. I had Sam to thank for that. She stuck by my side the whole day, walking me to all my classes, catching me up on all the gossip. She was nice and her company was comforting. 

I couldn't help but let my mind wander off and think back to that guy. Those green icy eyes. I wanted to know him. But why?

“Hey Sam?” 

“Yeah?” She says with a mouthful of pretzel sticks. She kinda looked like a porcupine. A cute one. 

“You know that guy who knocked me down this morning?”

She doesn’t reply.

“What's his name?”

“Maddi…” She groans dramatically throwing her head back

“You’re not going to stop asking until I tell you about him are you?”

I grin playfully and shake my head no. We've known each other for what? Four hours? Yet she’s already catching on to my stubbornness. Good job Sam. 

“Alright fine.” 

“His name is Isaac.” Isaac. Interesting.

“Honestly I’m surprised he hasn’t killed you yet.”

My eyes widen. Killed me? For what? He’s the one who fucking knocked me over. I should be the pissed one. Especially because he hasn’t even apologized.

“All I know is he’s dangerous. He presents himself in such a mysterious guarded way. No one really knows why he’s like this.” I listen quietly. Maybe he’s like me. Shut up Maddi no one is like you.

The rest of the day passes by so fast and before I know it it’s last period. Taking a look at my schedule I see that I have gym class. What a fantastic way to end a great day. Hence the sarcasm.

Slamming my locker closed, I start to head to class. I find the gym easily and walk to the bleachers, placing my bag down. I realize I know absolutely no one in my class, I mean obviously because I’m new, but I can’t help but feel down that Sam isn’t here to make me feel not alone. 

I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m just standing next to the bleaches with my arms crossed against my body while everyone else is talking to friends in groups of people.

Why do I have to be so awkward? I always present myself in a guarded way. I don’t know how to just be. Let things go. I’m uptight and nervous. 

Don't panic Maddi. 

A boy with blonde golden locks starts walking towards me with a smile on his face. I smile back as he gets closer. Okay I’m panicking.

I hate meeting new people. I get uncomfortable. My awkwardness scares people off. It's always been like this. Please don’t scare him off. 

“Hey, you’re the new girl right?” He's not bad looking, he’s cute. Which brings me to my next thought, why would he want to talk to me? 

“Yeah I’m maddi.” I force a smile and nod my head forward. i feel like such an idiot. I can’t even speak. 

Dad would’ve known what to say. How to act. He was good with people. 

“I’m Ryder.” 

Before our conversation could continue a loud whistle is heard and from the woman I’m assuming is the gym teacher. 

The students start walking towards her and shortly after Ryder and I do the same. 

The teacher rambles on about our activity for the day before introducing herself as Mrs Jones. 

“Well class, I’m excited for what this year has in stor-”

The gym doors being pushed open interrupts Mrs Jones before she could finish her sentence. She sighs out in annoyance and rolls her eyes, before turning her body towards the doors to identify the person who has rudely interrupted her.

I turn my head to see who the person is and my heart stops. Him. 

Isaac, struts across the gym floors in such a cold manner that I can feel the shivers run down my spine and the hair stick up on my arms. 

Starting to feel nauseous again, the words I said to him this morning, play in my mind like a broken record. I'm so screwed. 

“Watch where You’re fucking going”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t killed you yet”. Thanks sam.

I could no longer hear the sound of his footsteps and I wonder if it’s because the sound of my heart thumping in my chest has taken over my hearing. 

“You’re late Walker.” Mrs Jones crosses her arms over her body and gives Isaac a disappointing look. Walker? Isaac Walker. 

“You’re lucky I’m even here.” my blood runs cold. He’s behind me. I’m definitely dead.

Disregarding his snarky comment, she continues explaining the partner activity we’re doing today. 

“Okay, go. Pick your partners.” Everyone starts scattering about and chattering amongst themselves. 

I had forgotten that Ryder was standing next to me this whole time, until he turned to me with a look of uncertainty. I nervously play with my fingers as I dread the question he’s about to ask.

I don’t like doing anything with partners unless I really know the person. And I don’t know Ryder. Although, he seems sweet. Curse my anti-socialness. 

“Would you want to be partne-” 

“Beat it Miller.” Isaac steps out from behind me. His deep voice startling me. 

Ryder doesn’t budge. He looks unamused but his eyes glare at Isaac with an emotion I can’t read. 

“I wasn’t talking to you Walker.” Ryder responds cooly. How is he not shitting his pants right now? 

“Well, you are now.” 

After endless comebacks and insults, I finally built up the courage to speak up. Surprisingly. 

“Unless you’re here to apologize for the incident you caused this morning Isaac, I suggest you leave.” I barely managed to squeak that sentence out. My voice was so weak I’m not even sure if these dingbats heard me.

Ryder furrows his eyebrows in confusion and looks at me with concern which confirms that they could indeed hear me. Great. 

“What happened this morning?” His blue eyes dart back to Issac.

Who’s smirking by the way, I can tell he’s enjoying this. But, i’m fucking not. I feel like I've been put on the spot. And there’s nothing I hate more than drawing attention to myself. 

Isaac stays silent. Doesn’t even bother responding to Ryder’s question and for some reason neither do I. 

Isaacs green eyes stare at mine, not once looking at Ryder. He’s no doubt attractive. It’s almost intimidating how hot he is. Hot? Nope I didn’t just say that. 

Did I mention that he’s tall? Like super tall? I’m 5’1 and he’s like 6’1. Okay maybe I’m exaggerating.

“What’s your name.” His deep voice interrupts the chaos taking place in my mind. 

It didn’t even sound like a question from the way he said it. It was so blunt. Emotionless. 

“Maddi.” I sheepishly respond. My cheeks blush and I can’t help wondering why he’s interested in who I am. I’m honestly a boring person. A goody two shoes if you will. And he’s so...him. Whatever that means.

And with that, he walks away. Leaving me dumbfounded. I watch as he exits the gym without looking back. That’s weird.

Ryder scoffs as he watches him leave the gym. He quickly turns to me while shaking his head. He seems irritated. Almost like he’s had problems with Isaac in the past and being around him shakes him up. 

“Guys a dick. I wouldn’t waste my time with him if I were you. You’re too pretty to be caught up with his bullshit.” Pretty? 

My cheeks burn up from his compliment. 

“So, are we partners or what?” he says flashing me a cheeky grin. 

I nod my head with a smile on my face. I try to forget my encounter with Isaac and get to know Ryder instead. 

Besides, he’s a nice guy. Right? 

\----------------------------------------

Once the last class of the day was over, I tried to find Sam before heading home only to be disappointed and seeing she's nowhere to be found. 

Its fine. I’ll walk home alone.

“Hey” a familiar voice shouts behind me.

I turn around to see Isaac and I roll my eyes as I keep walking. He’s bad news, remember that Maddi. 

“Maddi, is it?” I pick up the pace and walk faster. 

“Yeah didn’t I just tell you that like thirty minutes ago?” I huff out in annoyance.

No matter how fast I’m walking, he’s still right by my side. Keeping up with me. 

What the fuck is happening?

“Shut up, you should be pleased I remembered your name.” He says, keeping his eyes forward.

Remembering that I’m walking home, I come to the realization that I don’t want him to know where I live. That’s creepy especially because I don’t know him. He could be a murderer for all I know.

I slow my pace down and pray he’ll take the hint and leave me alone. It sounds mean I know, but I don’t trust him. You can’t blame me for that. 

“I don’t understand you” I break the silence. 

“You just met me, I don’t expect you to.” he retorts in confusion.

I sigh heavily, stop walking, and look at him. 

“Why are you walking with me?” I nervously play with the straps of my backpack while he stares at me intensely. 

A flash of something on his face is unreadable but still there. 

He scoffs and breaks the strong eye contact between us. 

“You think I’m walking with you?” His jaw clenches.

“Well yeah that’s what it loo-”

“God, you’re so fucking dumb.” I think I got whiplash from the sudden change in his mood. 

I wouldn’t say I’m a sensitive person. I’m not someone who cries if someone doesn’t like me. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings. Yeah his words hurt. But it’s nothing to sulk over. 

He’s just a boy.

Shaking his head, he backs away and walks back towards the school parking lot. I watch his tall figure disappear into the crowd of students walking out of school. 

I walk home alone. Like I intended to. 

If he’s just a boy, why did his words hurt? Why do I even care.


	3. chapter three

“Wait, what? He asked for your name and then just left?” My best friend Gary and I are on facetime through my phone since he wanted to hear “the juicy gossip” of my school. 

“Yeah it’s weird, then he tried to walk with me after school.” I still couldn’t get over what happened with Isaac today. And the only way to deal with that is to, well, talk shit. And there’s not a better shit talker in the world than Gary. 

“Hey how’s aunt Beatrice doing?” He asks, picking his head up and looking at me through the screen of my phone.

“How’s she doing? Her fucking brother died, that’s how she’s doing.” I scoff and shake my head. I snapped, I know I did. I immediately feel regret for my outburst. I’m dealing with shit and I don’t like talking about my dad. Or my aunt, who I can’t even talk to because all I see is him. I’m reminded of him. 

“Gary I’m sorry. I didn't mean that.”

Nodding his head in response he gives me a quick smile letting me know it’s okay.

We said our goodbyes and quickly hung up. It’s my fault for snapping. I just can’t control myself whenever I’m reminded of his death. It’s too much to take in, it's too hard to deal with. I just ignore it and push it deep down inside of me. 

Which according to my aunt, is a bad coping mechanism to have. But, I don’t care. It’s better than what I used to do. Pills. Alcohol. I developed a substance abuse problem right after the funeral. 

Fuck I could go for some vodka right now.

I need to leave. I need to go now. I don’t know where but all I know is that the cravings to get fucked up right now are super high. Which I wish I was.

Exiting my room and shutting my door, I head downstairs to grab my coat and leave. I think I overheard some students talking about a partner at whose house was it? Rocky? Whatever, the name isn’t important, what is important is that I go. Make friends, get intoxicated, but you know focus on the making friends part . Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when you’re the new kid? Make friends.   
“Wait, where are you going?” I inhale sharply, preparing myself to face aunt Beatrice, who I have been avoiding since I moved here. 

I turn around and force a smile. 

“I was just going to meet up with some people from school and you know, pretend I have a social life.” nervously cracking my knuckles I pray she’ll leave me the fuck alone and let me go.

My aunt stares at me unimpressed. Her red curly hair slicked back into a loose ponytail, her gray comforting eyes search my face for any sort of giveaway that I’m lying. 

She crosses her arms, pressing her lips into a thin line. 

Come on just say yes.

“Will there be drugs? Because I swear Madison if you come home drun-”

I cut her off.

“It was one fucking time just let me go for fucks sake.” Raising my voice is a bad quirk of mine. I get irritated fast and my words spit out like fire from a dragon's mouth. 

Dad always made jokes about me being a dragon in my past life, saying my temper and my screams were what he called my “Dragon traits that were not to be tamed”

“You’re not going anywhere after the way you just spoke to me.” Her voice is no longer soft, but now sharp. Stern. Awakening the beast inside of me. 

I shake my head violently, pressing my lips into my mouth.

“Who’s gonna stop me?”

And with that, I ran out the door forgetting the coat I was supposed to grab. I disappear into the dark, cold night.   
Once I’m far enough away from the house, I pull my phone out and type the address of the party into my phone. Luckily I wrote the address down as soon as I heard it at school. 

I walk with my hands in the pocket of my sweatshirt and listen to the gps navigating me to the party.

As I get closer to the destination, I start to hear loud music and people talking. I smile knowing I’ve made it. I reach the house and see students staggering out the front door. Walking up the steps I go to step into the house before I’m stopped by an incredibly drunk guy who grabs my elbow, pulling me back outside. 

“Name?” This guy is so close to me that I can smell the liquor on his breath. My heart pumps in my chest as I grow with impatience to get my hands on a drink and to be reminded of the burning sensation after taking a swig of what I call, my medicine. 

“Fuck you, that’s my name.” He chuckles quietly, moving to the side and allowing me to enter.

“Drinks are in the back. Help yourself.”

I push past many bodies as I try to find where the table of drinks are located.

I just need one. That’s all.

Five drinks later and I’m gone. I know five sounds like a lot, but from excessive drinking I’ve gained a high tolerance for alcohol. My head spins and I can’t seem to get rid of the lopsided grin I’ve been wearing all night.

Honestly, I feel like myself again. Happy. Even if it’s a fake happiness, it’s the best I’ve felt in a long time. 

I’m dancing with a group of people who I don’t know and I don’t even care. Swaying my body to the rhythm of the beat and laughing with these strangers makes me realize how fun it is to be carefree. To let go. I’m only like this drunk and high. The sober me could never dance in a room full of strangers. The sober me could never let loose and have fun. 

That's what I like about being drunk. I become someone I’m not. It’s like I’m playing the role of another character who I’d much rather be than the person that I am when I’m sober. 

I feel so confident right now. So free.

While dancing, I feel an arm wrap around my waist and hot breath on my neck.

“Enjoying yourself?” the familiar voice frightens me and I rip their arm off of me and turn to face them. 

Irritation takes over me as soon as I see the asshole standing in front of me. 

Isaac fucking walker.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” I spit at him. The confidence drains from my veins and the weakness takes over me, once again.

I no longer feel free. Not with him here.

He stands there with his signature smirk as his eyes scan my growing pale face. 

“No don’t stop, keep going. I’m enjoying the show.” His comment disgusts me and I want nothing more than to get away from him. To leave this stupid party. 

But then reality hits me. And I feel the cold air hit my naked skin. Like the cloud I was just on has disintegrated, leaving me to fall and hit the sidewalk. 

Where’s my sweatshirt?

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

My eyes widen in fear and my stomach churns as my anxiety mixes with liquor.

I think I’m going to puke. I need to leave now. Why can’t I move?

I’m frozen. It feels like I’m glued to the floor. I don’t know if it’s because I’m hyperventilating or what but suddenly I feel light headed and the last thing I remember is Isaac reaching out to grab me before my eyes flutter shut and I fall to the ground.

Kidding. I didn’t pass out, although I seriously wish I did because I’m feeling very self conscious standing in front of the Isaac Walker with no shirt. I honestly couldn’t give a fuck about anyone else here. It’s him who I care about. 

Care? No that’s not what I meant. Because I don't. I couldn’t possibly.

Still having the urge to leave, I gather my thoughts and push myself past Isaac and head for the door. 

Walking down the driveway is when it hits me. The nausea. I lean over to the grass bending over with my hands on my knees and heaving out chunks of vomit on someone's lawn. 

I fall to my knees and feel tears drip down my rosey cheeks as I breathe heavily trying to get a hold of myself so that I can walk home and convince my aunt that I'm not intoxicated. But, let’s be honest. I’m not fooling anyone. 

My hair is suddenly being pushed back but I don’t have the stamina to check who it is. A few seconds later a jacket is placed over my bare shoulders and I’m instantly grateful for the warm embrace taking over my cold body. 

“Do you want a ride home?” Isaacs voice is heard behind me. Too tired to talk I nod my head yes and mumble a quick “thank you”. 

I slowly stand up and follow Isaac as he walks to his car. When we reach his car he turns around and looks hesitant to allow me inside. If he didn’t want to give me a ride home he shouldn’t have asked.

I scoff clearly annoyed by the situation I’m in right now. I just want to go home and crawl into my warm bed and hopefully never wake up from this dreadful nightmare I seem to be living in.

“Forget it. I’ll walk.” I turn around to walk away but he grabs my hand and I wish he hadn’t because it created such a powerful spark inside me that I’m surprised I didn’t go up in flames. 

“No, just let me take you home.” His soft spoken voice changes my mind instantly about walking home. His green eyes practically begged me to give in the way they held me hostage from his strong glance. I look down to see him holding my hand rather tightly. Noticing my stare, he drops my hand from his grip. 

The car ride was quiet. There wasn’t much to say. When we reached my aunts house I embraced myself for the consequences I was about to endure. 

“Goodnight.” I take one last glance at Isaac, open the car door and step out into the chilly air. But before slamming the door shut, I flash him a small smile and thank him one last time. 

Walking up the driveway, I hear the roar of his engine and know he’s gone.

I don’t go in the house right away. I stand at the front door waiting for an ounce of courage to inspire me to walk into hell that is awaiting me. As I reach out for the door knob the door is swung open and there stands my aunt Beatrice with dried tears on her face and a look of relief. 

She embraces me into a hug and squeezes me tightly while mumbling how worried she was into my hair. I don’t hug back though, my pride is too big for that. 

She lets go of me and drags me in the house, swiftly closing the door behind her. She walks to the living room and takes a seat on the coach and suggests that I do the same.

We sit down on the coach and I know what’s about to come. 

“Where were you?” She questions me.

“I told you, I went out with friends.” I stare at the ground not once looking at her because I know I’ll crack. And I don’t want her to know I lied. I don’t want her to know I drank. I’m drunk. I practically stripped in front of a group of people I don’t know and that the sweatshirt she bought me is now missing. I don’t want her to know a boy I barely know had to give me a ride after I spilled my guts all over someone's lawn. 

“You were drinking weren’t you?” I bite my tongue hard. My knee starts bouncing up and down and I know she knows.

She sighs and drops her head in her hands. 

“I don’t know how to help you Mads.” 

“You can’t.”

I don’t think anyone can.


	4. chapter four

Numb (verb) - unable to think, feel, or react normally because of something that shocks or upsets you 

I guess you could say that’s how I feel at this very moment. 

I felt like this when my dad died..

I regret going out to drink last night. For disappointing aunt Beatrice. For blowing up on Gary. But, mostly for how I treated my aunt.

When my substance abuse was really out of control after my dad's funeral, she had mentioned going to therapy. To use that as a healthier coping mechanism. To help control my cravings, to talk about my dad's death. Because I don’t. I never do.

When she suggested this I lost it. I told myself I was fine, I didn’t need help.  
Last night made me realize I do. I need help. I want to get better, for myself, for my aunt. For my dad.

I lay in my bed as these thoughts rush through my mind and before I know it my eyelids grow heavy and I’m fast asleep.

I’m awoken by the sound of someone aggressively pounding on my door. I don’t have a chance to respond before they barge into my room.

“Good morning.” Aunt Beatrice chirps with a happy smile on her face. 

What is there to be so happy about at 6:30 in the morning?

I groan rather loudly and shove a pillow over my face as the memories from last night come flooding back into my brain. Shame and guilt instantly washes over me.

“Get up, let's go. I'm driving you today.” She says walking over to my oh so warm bed. She rips the thick blankets right off of me. 

I sigh dramatically before furrowing my brows in confusion.

“Driving me? Yeah thanks for the offer but I can walk.” I crawl out of bed and don’t bother to hear her response as I’m on my way to the bathroom. 

After eating my breakfast and preparing my bag for the school day, I put on the jacket I came home in last night. That was the only memory I didn’t have. At least that I know of. 

All I know is that this jacket is warm and smells good.

“Are you ready?” Aunt Beatrice asks me while grabbing her purse and picking up her phone that was placed on the kitchen counter. 

“I said I can walk.” I mumble under my breath. 

“Yeah I know what you said, but after last night I don’t trust you. How do I know you’re not going to blow off school to do drugs?” her voice is laced with aggravation telling me that she’s still pissed from last night.

Feeling defeated I don’t protest her and follow her out to the car.

I suddenly begin to grow anxious about going to school,because I’m missing bits and pieces of what happened last night, which only means one thing. I was completely smashed. I just hope I didn’t do anything too embarrassing. 

The car ride is quiet and I decide to change that.

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?”

Aunt Beatrice doesn’t respond. She keeps looking forward. 

“Remember when you said I should try to go to therapy? And I said I didn’t need help?” I crack my knuckles and bite my lip.

This is soo embarassing.

She finally looks at me and her gray eyes have softened. 

“Yes, I remember.”

“Well, you’re right. I think I do need help.” I look out the window and try to remind myself I’m doing the right thing by asking for help. I don’t like to admit when I’m wrong and I definitely do not like asking for help. I’m someone who thinks I have everything under control on my own and I’ll stick to it until my whole world comes crashing down. In other words, I’m a know it all-stubborn teenager. 

“Okay. I’ll make some phone calls and make you an appointment with someone.” She smiles softly at me.

Pulling up to school, I thank my aunt and hop out of the car as fast as I can. I mentally curse myself as I remember that my precalc book is in my locker and that I need it for first period. 

Walking down the hallway, I get closer to my locker and find that it’s covered in post it notes.

This can’t be good.

I gulp nervously and pray that this has nothing to do with last night. 

Maybe it’s just Sam leaving inspirational quotes on my locker?

When I reach my locker, my heart beats rapidly as I see the words that are being used to describe me. 

Whore. Slut. Easy. 

I rip them off of my cold metal locker and frantically look around the hallway observing groups of people walking by me slowly, admiring the artwork left by someone anonymous.

I punch the code into my locker and as I open it, the sweatshirt I wore last night to the party swiftly falls to the ground. 

What the fuck.

I pick it up and shove it in my bag. How did this person get into my locker? No one has my code but me. 

“Hey maddi.” I jump from my name being said and see Sam smiling at me while leaning against the locker that is next to mine. 

“Hey.” I say weakly. 

She makes small talk with me while I grab some more books for class. I don’t think she knew what was posted on the outside of my locker because she never mentions it. In a way I’m glad she doesn’t know. I don’t want her perception of me to change because of someone else's opinion.

I can’t stop thinking about who left me those notes but also who found my sweatshirt and broke into my locker. It’s eating me up inside. Did something happen that I’m not remembering? I hope that’s not the case.

The bell rings insinuating that first period has begun and Mr Sherman starts teaching. 

A few minutes later Isaac walks into class pushing past Mr Sherman and heading straight towards the back of the class. He takes a seat at the desk next to mine. 

I gulp nervously as I feel his eyes on me. I don’t look at him though. I focus on Mr Sherman and take notes in my notebook. Schools important to me and I’m not going to let some stupid boy distract me. A boy who isn’t even nice to me.

“Nice jacket.” 

I snap my head towards him and my mouth hangs open as I’m caught off guard.

“What?” 

He chuckles lightly as his brown eyes twinkle with amusement at the sight of me looking confused.

“I’m guessing you can’t remember last night at all.” his raspy voice echoes in the back of the classroom.

I can feel the heat growing on my cheeks and my stomach turning as the veins in my body are pumped with hot blood. 

“It’s my jacket. I gave it to you after, you..” his voice trails off leaving me impatient.

“After I what, Isaac?” My voice sharp and angry. I hadn’t realized I was clenching my first so tightly it turned white, until I saw Isaac looking down at it. 

“I found you shirtless dancing in a group of people. I guess I pissed you off or something cuz you then, took off down the driveway and started puking on someone's lawn. I gave you a ride home after.” He says shrugging like it’s not a big deal.

My heart pounds rapidly in my chest. I turn back to the front of the class and place my face in my hands as I frustratedly grab at my hair. Isaac doesn’t say another word and neither do I. 

Class went by rather fast and before I knew it the bell rang, and I made my way to second period.

Walking in the hallway, it felt like everyones eyes were constantly on me. I’m sure they weren’t, but I couldn’t help but wonder how many people knew what happened last night.

And who left those horrible notes for me.

I’m broken out of my thoughts when a large hand grabs my hand and turns me around. 

Ryder. 

“Hey Maddi, I really need to talk to you.” His voice is urgent and I can sense his impatience.

I nod my cautiously head.

“Okay, what’s up?” Not going to lie, I’m nervous. What could he possibly have to talk to me about?

“It’s about Isaac.” his face is overwhelmed with worry and he keeps eyeing me like the news he’s going to give me is going to break me. 

I sharply inhale as I brace myself for whatever Ryder has to tell me about him. 

Did he lie about what actually happened last night between us?

“Were you aware of the fact that he’s going around telling everyone he slept with you last night?”

And that's when all hell breaks loose.


	5. Chapter 5

okay i’m not sure how well this story will do but here we go I guess...


	6. chapter five

The notes stuck to my locker this morning overwhelmingly come flooding back into my mind. 

Slut. Whore. Easy.

Does someone actually think Isaac and I slept together? And if so, why would they leave hurtful notes because of it? 

The words that Ryder spoke made me feel disgusted. 

This rumor couldn’t be farther from the truth.

I can’t help but find myself feeling hurt that Isaac would lie about something so disgusting like this. I’m not a girl who sleeps around. I’m not a girl who throws myself at guys. I keep quiet, I stay low, away from people and away from trouble. Chaos. 

Trouble? You’re the definition of trouble Maddi. 

Okay, fine. I have my fair share of issues and I am definitely not innocent by all means. But, I know I wouldn’t have slept with a guy I just met, let alone a guy who’s known to be a dick. 

He gave you his jacket and took you home when you were drunk, how much of a dick can he be?

Shut up brain! 

There’s something about Isaac that screams danger and I definitely do not want to get sucked into it. 

After all, I do care about my future and college has been on my mind ever since I was younger. I can not jeopardize my future for some reckless boy. A boy who clearly does not care about my feelings whatsoever. And this horrible rumor that he’s spreading is painting that perfectly clear for me.

Ryder shakes my arm and snaps me out of the storm whirling around inside of my chaotic brain. I suddenly feel embarrassed due to my lack of response and my cheeks heat up as I try to distance myself from my thoughts. 

“Hello? Earth to Maddi?” He smiles lightly at me as he continues to shake my shoulders dramatically.

I jokingly roll my eyes at him and push his hands off of me. 

“Thank you for telling me Ryder, it means a lot to me.” I say softly while crossing my arms across my body. 

“No problem, I had a feeling it wasn’t true, but still thought you should know what’s being said.” 

I give Ryder a short nod and begin walking to my next class without saying another word. I’m so thankful that Ryder is looking out for me. He seems like someone I can trust and I really need people like him around me if I’m going to make it out of here alive. 

I had art class next and was relieved that Sam was in my class. I really needed to talk to her about these rumors before she hears it from someone and changes her thoughts about me. 

I rush through the hallway and into the class just in time for the bell to ring. I spot Sam at our table and quickly head over to her. 

She looks up from her sketchbook and flashes me a cheeky grin. Her presence comforts me and I feel myself relaxing as I place my bag on the ground and take a seat next to her.

“Hey, you.” She pokes my sides and I squirm around in my chair as I fight back an obnoxious laugh.

“Sam. I need to talk to yo-” 

“Shhh. I already know.” She places her finger on my lips as a cue to shut up and I furrow my eyebrows as I look down at her finger. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, missy. I need details on what happened last night and I need them now. For starters, was it big-”  
“Sam” I hiss loudly through my teeth and lean over to her, clamping my hand over her mouth and frantically looking around the room, hoping no one can hear the embarrassing things coming out of my soon to be dead friend's mouth.

Sam widens her eyes at my action, but nonetheless grabs my wrist and removes my hand from her mouth, but not before she licks my hand with her tongue. 

I pull back quickly, wiping my now wet hand onto my leggings. My face all scrunched up in disgust and I dramatically gag just to add to the drama. 

She rolls her eyes at me and leans back in her chair while smiling with pride at her accomplishment. 

“Nothing happened okay? He’s lying.” I say calmly while releasing a sigh. I lean my head into my hand with my elbow sitting on the table and look down at the table. 

Just as Sam is about to respond the teacher begins talking, swiftly cutting her off. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch, I sat with Sam. I told her about the notes that were left on my locker, since it was bothering me that I was hiding it. I also confessed that Ryder was the one who told me about Isaacs lovely rumor. 

However, I did not tell her that my sweatshirt was placed in my locker by someone whom I do not know and that I am still figuring out how they got into it, considering the fact you need my combination to open it. 

“Okay, I have a preposition for you.” Sam says after taking a swig of her water.

“What if we just find whoever wrote you those notes, and kill them?” Her voice is laced with sarcasm and I can’t help but chuckle.

She huffs in annoyance at my laughing outburst while rolling her eyes.

“I was being serious.” She mumbles under her breath.

“Shit, don’t turn around.” Sam's eyes dart behind me and I notice how tense she gets from looking at whatever she’s looking at.

“What is it?” I ask, turning around.

Isaac. Okay maybe I should’ve listened to Sam. 

Sam grows with irritation as he gets closer to us and his signature smirk is already plastered onto his stupid face.

“Hello ladies.” 

Sam fakes a smile as she flips him off.

God I love her.

“You can leave now. Sorry, I don’t let my best friend talk to assholes.” She fake pouts at him. 

Wait, did she just call me her best friend?

Isaac stares at Sam with boredom and his dark eyes quickly find their way to mine. 

“I need to talk to you.” His monotonous voice sounded dull and emotionless. 

I nearly choke on my water as I hear those words. There’s no way in hell I’m talking to him alone, not after the shit he said about me.

“No.” I nearly squeak out due to my nerves. 

He furrows his eyebrows while crossing his arms, but remains standing tall showing signs that he’s not going to leave until he gets what he wants. Which is “talking to me”. 

“No?” His raspy voice sounded dangerous and I suddenly wish I had not said anything. 

“Yeah she said no. Do you need a hearing aid?” Sam's voice belts behind me as she leans over to look at Isaac.

“‘Sorry sweetheart I wasn’t talking to you. I’m talking to your friend.” He steps closer and I hastily jump up, which results in me hitting my knee against the table. 

I wince in pain, but try to keep it together as I shoot Isaac a defeated look signaling him that I will talk to him.

I gather my things together and just as I’m about to follow Isaac, I hear Sam calling after me. I turn around mouthing her the words ‘I’m sorry’ and continue walking. 

Isaac is the first to break the silence as we walk to god knows where. Honestly, I just want to get this over with and never see him again even though that’s inevitable. 

“I’m guessing you heard.” His stern voice makes me clutch onto the straps of my bag with fear. 

I scoff at his vague comment and shake my head frustratingly. 

Although I may be a little scared, my attitude still gets the best of me. 

“You mean the rumor that we slept together?” 

Isaac doesn’t respond, just keeps looking forward. A few moments later we ended up at the soccer field, standing near the bleachers. 

He catches onto my confusion of why we’re here and puts my thoughts to rest.

“This seemed like the best place to have a private conversation.” He says placing his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. 

I nod my head slowly and take a seat on the bleacher closest to me. 

Isaac continues standing with his hands in his pockets. His eyes show no emotion and his lips are pressed into a thin line, showing he’s irritated. 

“This was a bad idea. I don’t know what I was thinking.” He mumbles so quiet I could barely make out what he was saying. He runs his hand through his thick hair and turns around, walking away from me. 

“Fuck.” I say out loud. 

Why does this boy always walk away when in the middle of a conversation?

“Isaac, wait.” I ran after him.

He turns around and rolls his eyes.

“What?” he snaps coldly.

“What the fucks your problem? You said you wanted to talk and now you’re walking away?” his jaw clenches and he breaks eye contact.

“I’m not good at saying the s word okay?” His eyes come back to mine and his gaze softens just a bit as I stare at him with yet again, utter confusion.

“You mean sorry?” 

He chuckles quietly as we stand on the field just staring at each other. Somehow it didn’t feel awkward.

And it almost felt like just staring into his beautiful hazel eyes were enough to make me forget all about what I was upset about.

“For obvious reasons I’m not going to forgive you, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be civil with each other, right?” I question him as he continues staring into my icey blue eyes.

He shrugs lightly and I take that as a yes. 

A faint bell is heard, telling us that lunch is over and I give Isaac a small head nod as I begin making my way back to school.

I could hear him shouting something at me, but I was already too far away and couldn’t hear what was said. I brush it off and assume it’s not important. 

“You might want to change your locker combination.”


	7. chapter six

The music blasts through my headphones as I move my head to the beat of the song and attempt to do my homework.

Music helps me get through just about everything and if I’m being honest, I probably wouldn’t survive without it.

“Madison, dinners ready.” Aunt Beatrice calls out for me and I groan silently as she uses my full name.

I hate my full name with a passion. I prefer Maddi.

Well, to be fair, I started going by Maddi after my dad died.

Being called Madison reminded me too much of him.

It sounds stupid I’m sure, but to a person grieving over someone they love, it makes perfect sense. 

I run downstairs and head to the dinner table where my aunt is placing hot steamy dishes onto the wooden table.

I take a seat in the chair and begin placing food onto my plate.

She takes a seat next to me and I can’t help but notice the smile plastered on her cheery face.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” I ask while beginning to shove food in my mouth.

She looks at me and starts grinning some more while clasping her hands together and taking a deep breath in.

Here we go. 

“I found someone for you to talk to and made an appointment for after school on Friday.” she stares at me and anticipates how I’m going to respond.

I respond with a simple okay and leave it at that. I’m not going to fight her anymore because I’m too tired to and I know she is just as exhausted as I am.

She seems pleased with my answer and continues making small talk with me about how my day was and school. 

When dinner was finished and we had cleaned up, I ran back up to my room and put my headphones back in my ears.

I stare at the worksheet in front of me and realize I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing.

Why did I think taking pre-calc was a good idea?

I’m the worst at math.

My dad used to tell me

“Maddi, one day you’re going to be so good at math that you’ll look back at the days you used to cry over not knowing how to do it, and laugh.” 

I smile lightly as his words ring through my head, but it quickly vanishes and is replaced with a frown as the feeling of missing him washes over me, leaving me numb. Once again. 

Flash back:

“Ugh! I’m never going to get this. Why do fractions have to be so hard.” 

Throwing my pencil down onto the kitchen table rather harshly, I lean back into the hard wooden chair, crossing my arms and glare at the paper in front of me.

With a frown on my face, and a half done work sheet in front of me, I groan loudly throwing my head back, slowly sliding down the chair, looking up at the ceiling.

The sound of heavy footsteps entering the kitchen snaps me out of my tantrum and I quickly turn around facing my dad, who shakes his head while laughing at me.

“Is it math again?” He questions, taking a seat beside me at the table.

I nod my head vigorously as he pulls the piece of paper closer to him with one hand, while the other pulls his glasses down from his head, and over his eyes. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” He takes my pencil and begins pointing to a problem. One I have not completed. 

“There’s no point dad, I’m never gonna get it. I suck at math.” I pout like a five year old who has been scolded for their bad behavior. 

“That’s nonsense, you’ll get it one day. Believe me, you’re only in fifth grade, give it time Mads. Just give it time.” he speaks softly, eyeing me with his soft brown eyes.

I get out of my slouching position and scoot my chair closer to his and listen to him ramble away about math. 

He looked down at me with a smile that instantly washed away all of my worries. A smile that told me even if I didn’t understand math after all giving it time, that he would still believe in me. He would still love me. And that’s all I needed. Him. And all he needed was me. 

Flashback over:

I scoff at the memory as the pain of missing my dad returns inside of me. 

If only he were here to help me. If only he were here.

Feeling frustrated with my math work, I walk over to my jacket that’s hanging on the back of my door. I fumble my hand around the inside of one of the pockets, as I search for a post-it note that was given to me today in gym class.

Ryder had given his number to me. 

He said it was in case, “I needed help with any homework” although, I don’t think that’s the only reason he gave it to me…

Don’t overthink it, Maddi. 

I punch his number into my phone and shoot him a text.

To Ryder: hey it's maddi! Do you think you could put me out of my misery from this horrible math homework, and hit me in the head with a rock??

I laugh to myself as I click send and moments later my phone dings and it’s from Ryder.

From Ryder: sorry can’t do that, but what i can do is help you with your homework;)

Cheeky bastard. Some more texts were exchanged and after finishing my work, thanks to Ryder lending me his math skills, I got ready for bed.

Although it wasn’t that late, I tried to fall asleep. I tried to turn my brain off. 

When I was younger, and would have trouble sleeping, my dad would take me on a “night walk”. 

It may sound childish, but when I was little, it was calming. It was simple, going for a walk with my best friend, looking at the stars.

I really need to get out of this house. Shut up Maddi, you’re grounded.

Tonight just so happens to be one of those nights, where going for a night walk would be beneficial to my ability of falling asleep.

The only dilemma I’m having is, will aunt Beatrice believe me if I say I’m just going for a walk? 

Probably not. But, it’s worth a shot.

I silently walk downstairs, making sure that the stairs do not creak and awake the beast inside of my aunt. 

When I get to the bottom of the stairs, I look around and find that the lights are turned off in every room and my aunt is nowhere to be found.

She must’ve gone to bed early.

I take this opportunity to sneak out of the front door and have some alone time. On my walk, more specifically. 

Walking down the dimly lit street, I breathe in the cold air and feel the burn in my chest from the chilly weather. 

I admire the street lamps and how pretty they look in the dark. 

With my hands in my pocket, I look up at the sky and observe the twinkling stars above me. I probably look like a freak, standing on the sidewalk with my head aimed straight up at the black sky, covered with bright stars. 

But, I didn’t care. This is the only time I like to remember my dad.

Right now, walking down these hushed, noiseless, streets, as I embrace the night, it’s almost like I can feel him next to me. His presence surrounding the air I breathe in my tight chest. 

And I’m okay with that. 

I guess you could say I’m a night bird. Something about it brings out the liveliness of my soul and personality. I come alive when it’s nighttime. And when the morning arrives, and the sun's rising in the bright sky, it’s like my soul goes back to sleep and awaits for the darkness to come back. 

This walk was peaceful to say the least. It might be the most peaceful I’ve felt since I’ve moved here.

The silent streets are quickly disturbed by the hurling scream that erupts from a dark alley that I just happen to be walking by. 

Stopping dead in my tracks, I find myself fighting with my mind as I decide whether or not to get involved or check on the person yelling at the top of their lungs.

My conscience is telling me no, but the goodness of my heart is telling me yes. 

It’s jet black outside. You’re a girl. You could get hurt. 

I ignore the thoughts in my brain and cautiously walk down the alley. 

I hult to a stop as I begin to hear voices. My pulse beats rapidly through my veins and my breath feels shaky as I continue to approach the voices belonging to strangers.

“Should we leave him?”

“Are you crazy? He’ll bleed out if we leave him.” 

“That's the whole point dumbass.” 

Bleed out? My hands shake uncontrollably by my side as I begin putting the pieces together. The person screaming must be hurt. Someone is deliberately hurting them. 

I feel relieved as I remind myself that I don’t know any of these voices. Or, that I know of. 

I’d hate to know one of these assholes.

I swiftly pull my phone out and begin dialing 911, but before I have the chance to hit call, someone runs up to me placing their hands on my mouth and muffling my frightened yelps.

Their large body presses up against me, slamming me against a brick wall. I ended up brutally hitting my head against the solid wall. 

I widen my eyes and drop my phone out of fear.

The man in front of me has a ski mask on, and a black hoodie which covers the top of his head, which blocks any sort of view I have of his face.

Fuck. maybe I should’ve stayed home. Or just kept walking.

I feel frustrated as I can’t identify this person holding me tightly against the hard concrete pressed against my back. 

“Why do you always seem to be where I am, sweetheart?” 

That’s when I know. My blood runs cold. My stomach drops from the realization that I do, in fact know this man.

Isaac fucking Walker.

He removes his rough hand from my mouth and grins slyly as he slowly backs away from me. He bends down to pick up my phone and proceeds to hand it to me.

“You are to not tell anyone about this. Or, what you heard. Because, this? Never happened.” His stern voice automatically intimidates me and my body freezes, preventing me from reaching out, grabbing my phone which is in his possession. 

Isaac notices my fear and reaches out for my hand and places the phone in the palm of my freezing hand.

His hazel eyes are two shades darker than what they normally are, telling me he’s beyond pissed off.

“What are you doing out here?” His voice booms at me like thunder and I want to run. I want to leave.

“I heard screaming.” I stutter like a fucking baby. 

He doesn’t answer. He stands there soaking up the fear that grows strongly inside of me. The fear caused by him.

What a psychopath.

“Go home.” 

And with that I scurry out of the dark alley. Running home. Running away from him.


End file.
